Allen petit mais puissant
by Kuy-Fitelia-Love13
Summary: Après une énième dispute avec Kanda, Allen va dans bureau de Komui est boit une potion de toutes les couleurs se qui le fait rajeunir mais pour qu'il redevient normal Kanda doit s'excuse. mais va pas être facile


un matin a la congrégation tout est calme sauf a un endroit...le réfectoire!  
Allen: Bakaaandaaaaa!  
Kanda:Moyashiiiiii!  
Allen: face de cheval!  
Kanda: tronche de balai!  
Allen: plumeau suiffer!  
Kanda: tronche de patte a péter!  
Allen: c'est toi la patte a péter!  
Kanda: que tu dit! Moyashi!  
Allen: je dit que c'est toi la patte a péter tes boucher ou quoi?!  
Kanda: je t'entend très bien Moyashi! même un peu trop alors ferme là!  
Allen: vieux shnok! les oreilles c'est comme le cul ça se lave! mais t'est un crasseux donc tu te lave même pas le derrière!  
Kanda: d'abbors je le lave plus que toi!  
Allen: vas-i montre moi!  
Kanda: et celle là tu veux que je te la montre?! *lui montre sa main pour lui mettre une gifle*  
Allen: elle moche ta main!  
Kanda: oh!  
Allen: quoi?! è.ê  
Kanda: comme toi!  
Allen: c'est ça ouai u_u  
Kanda: tch! tu va pas me dire que tu te croit beau?! laisse moi rire!  
Allen: ben rie pour voir! et je suis plus beau que toi! èoé  
Lavi: ^^" dite c'est pas un peu fini vous deux?  
Allen/Kanda: la ferme #_#  
Lavi:hiii! " *se cache sous la table*  
Kanda: tu est vilain! moche! affreux! avec tes cheveux blanc! ta cicatrice sur la tronche et ta main horrible! haha!  
Allen: ! e-et toi tu! tu! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ToT tu est méchant! Bakandaaa! *lui balance une assiette et part en courant*  
Kanda: tch! *l'évite*  
Lavi: alors là Yû c'est vraiment cruel*sort de sous sa table*  
Kanda: il ma chercher il ma trouvé,ce moyashi! #_#  
Lavi: tu sais qu'Allen a souffert de tout ça,et peut être qu'il en souffre encore  
Kanda: hein? mais quesque tu raconte toi comme connerie?  
Lavi: alors u_u déjà Allen a été abandonné a cause de son bras,il essayer de le cacher aussi u.u devine pourquoi il a une avais une capuche sur son manteau?  
Kanda: j'en sais rien moi =="  
Lavi: pour cacher ses cheveux et sa cicatrice!  
Kanda: ...e-et alors? ù.ù"  
Lavi: tu lui a fait beaucoup de peine en lui faisant ces remarque è.é  
Kanda: oh èh la ferme! j'ai pas envie qu'un crétin de lapin me fasse la morale! tch! *s'en va*  
Lavi: quel crétin  
dans le couloir,Allen marche la tête baissé  
Allen: ...'pourquoi me dire tout ça..'*passe devant un truc que reflète son image* é.è..*se regarde* je suis horrible T^T *cours*  
a force de marcher Allen arriva dans le bureau de Komui,il vois une tasse dans laquelle il y a un liquide de plusieurs couleur*  
Allen: oh! ça c'est beau!..plus beau que moi T^T" *le sent* ça sent bon..*le boit* hm et c'est bon aussi..=.= je vais aller me coucher moi..*s'écroule sur le canapé de Komui*zzzzz...  
un peu plus tard...  
Allen: hmm..?*ouvre les yeux* oh? je me sens..bizarre..! pourquoi mes habit son si grand? et j'ai une drole de voix! hm?*se vois tout petit dans le miroir en face de lui* gyaaaa! *tombe du canapé*  
plus loin  
Lavi: ta pas entendu quelque chose?  
Kanda: nan ==  
Lavi: ah  
Allen: ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin!  
Kanda/Lavi: c'est quoi ça?! O.O  
Lavi: on aurais dit la voix d'un enfant o_o  
Allen: ouiiiin! mais pourquoi je pleure?! ouiiin! c'est sûrement la potion de Komui de la dernière fois! ToT"""* cour tout nu XD*  
Kanda/Lavi: O.O"  
Allen: ouiiiiin! hu?L-Lavi!  
Lavi: Allen?!O.O" mais pourquoi tu est tout petit? et tout nu ^^"  
Allen: ben je sais pas! T.T  
Lavi: et pourquoi tu pleure?*s'accroupit devant Allen*  
Allen: je sais pas non plus TT"  
Kanda: n'importe quoi  
Allen: toi la ferme! c'est ta faute d'abbors! *se cache sous le manteau de Lavi*  
Kanda: ma faute?! et voila il ma de nouveau énerver ce sale moyashi #_#  
Allen: bouuh..='(  
Lavi: mais quesqui a pu se passé?  
Allen: ben je me souviens d'avoir bu un truc plein de couleur dans le bureau de Komui  
Lavi: dans le bureau de Komui? mais t'est malade! quand tu vois un truc étrange chez Komui ne t'en approche pas!  
Kanda: c'est un abruti tu le vois pas? == pff  
Allen: tai toi face de fumier de cheval pourri! o  
Kanda: espèce de! #_#  
Allen: hiii! *se cache contre Lavi*  
Lavi: bon,sa doit être la même chose que lors de l'attaque des zombies non?  
Kanda: j'en sais rien moi! =="  
Allen: bouuh..  
Lavi: bon allons voir Komui,tu viens Yu? *prend Allen dans ses bras*  
Kanda: et pourquoi je devrais venir moi?!  
Allen: c'est a cause de toi si j'ai bu ça! *le montre du doigt*  
Kanda: tch! #_# ne me montre pas du doigt microbe!  
Allen: bouuuh T.T  
Kanda: mais tu va arrêter de chialer oui?!  
Allen: ouiiin! *enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Lavi*  
Lavi: je me demande si c'était réellement la même potion ^^"  
ils arrièrent au bureau de Komui  
Komui: haha! alors c'est Allen-kun qui a bu ma nouvelle invention?  
Allen: c'est pas drôle! è.é  
Komui: xD tu a une voix vraiment mignone Allen-kun x)  
Allen: T.T je vais le tuer!  
Komui: on se calme u_u"" en faite l'effet de la potion agit selon le problème de la personne,quelque chose a contrarier Allen-kun c'est donc pour ça qu'il a cette apparence d'enfant,il na pas que l'apparence,il va aussi agir comme un enfant .voila déjà pour les pleur ^^et il reprendra son apparence normal qu'après avoir réglé le problème qui a causé sa transformation .je dirait heu..une enfance malheureuse pour Allen-kun?^^  
Allen: hm? *tout mignon dans les bras de Lavi*  
Lavi: +.+ *regarde Kanda*  
Kanda: ?! q-quoi?!  
Lavi: c'est ta faute Yû,tu lui a rappelé de mauvaise chose avec toute tes critique de tout a l'heure!  
Kanda: tch! faut toujours que se soit ma faute ici!  
Komui: hoho! en tout cas je vous souhaite bonne chance ^^ car Allen-kun va avoir un comportement d'enfant surtout lorsqu'il sera fatigué^^  
Lavi: et donc?  
Komui: donc comme tout les enfant il va pleurer et vous aller avoir du mal a le calmer^^ *s'en va*  
Lavi:oh merde o.o"  
Kanda: ah ouai? ben ta intérêt a t'arranger pour qu'il la boucle! *commence a partir*  
Lavi: hep hep hep Yû +.+ reste ici mon chou  
Kanda: mon quoi?! #o#  
Lavi: mon chou u_u c'est bien de ta faute qu'Allen se retrouve comme ça non? alors tu va m'aider a m'en occupé!  
Kanda: ça va pas ou quoi?!  
Lavi: froussard qui fuis ses responsabilité ù_ù  
Kanda: qu-?! #O#"..tch! ça va j'ai compris! #_#  
Lavi: ^^ 'sa marche a chaque fois! +O+ ' bon on va lui chercher des habit chez le panda  
Kanda: ok ==  
Allen: nèh Lavi j'ai faim  
Kanda: on ta fringué d'abbors! Moyashi!  
Allen: è.é Bakanda! en plus tout est de ta faute!  
Kanda: mais la ferme!  
Lavi: oh vous aller pas recommencé tout les deux?! ""  
Allen/Kanda: c'est lui!  
Lavi: xD *va l'habiller* voila ^^  
Allen: hm è.é *se regarde dans le miroir* Bakanda! regarde comment je suis a cause de toi!  
Kanda: tu peut t'en prendre qu'a toi! sale Moyashi!  
Allen: Bakanda! *lui lance une chaussure de Bookman*  
Kanda: argh! *se l'ai prise en pleine poire xD* je vais le tuer ce sale morveux! *essaye d'étrangler Allen*  
Allen: ouuaaah! *cours et tombe au par terre* itai!...  
Lavi: oh non,je le sens mal  
Allen:..bouuuh..ouuiiiiiin! ToT sa fait maaaal!  
Kanda: mais quel chochotte!  
Allen: la ferme Bakanda! ToT Komui-san a dit que j'étaie un enfant! et a cause de TOI !  
Kanda: tu m'énerve!  
Allen: hiii! *cour se planqué dans les bras de Lavi*  
Lavi: ^^" Yû arrête de lui faire peur comme ça,tu est une mauvaise mère!  
Kanda: quoi?! mais depuis quand je suis sa mère au Moyashi?!  
Lavi: x'D du calme Yû!  
Kanda: et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ou je te tue aussiiii! #O#  
Lavi: ^^" il va nous péter une durit!  
Allen: c'est un crétin ce Bakanda,Lavi j'ai faim ^^  
Kanda:Moyashiiiiii! #O# *fait craquer ses doigt*  
Allen: uuaaaaaah! *se sauve*  
Lavi: ah! Allen attend!  
Kanda: sale Moyashi!  
Lavi: -" 'je sens que sa va être pénible,d'après se que dit Komui,je pense que Yû est le seule a pouvoir rendre son apparence a Allen*  
Kanda: il est où se sale morveux? #_#  
Lavi: arrête Yu "" oh il est là bas  
Allen: gnn! ha!*essaye de monté sur le bord de là où Jerry donne a manger*  
Lavi: le pauvre il est si petit qu'on ne le vois plus XD  
Kanda: =.=  
Allen: jerry! je suis là! *saute sur place  
Jerry: hein? j'entends la voix de mon petit Allen o.o"  
Lavi: Allen ^^ *le prend dans ses bras* voila  
Allen: oh! merci Lavi .Jerry!  
Jerry: mon petit Allen! il me semblais bien entendre ta voix^^ o.o" pourquoi est tu si petit?  
Lavi: longue histoire ^^"""  
Allen: c'est a cause de Bakanda!  
Kanda: oh cette fois je le tue! #o#*enrager tente de tuer Allen mais est retenue par Lavi*  
Lavi: on se calme ^^"""  
Allen/Kanda: grrrrr! #.# *se lance des mauvais regard*  
a table:  
Allen: miam! *mange a 100 km heure*  
Lavi: doucement,va pas t'étouffai ^^"  
Kanda: mais non l'écoute pas étouffe toi #.#  
Allen: la ferme toi ù.ù  
Kanda: oh le sale petit #.#  
Lavi: Yû! ^^"" *le retien*  
Allen: gn! . Lavi prend moi dans tes bras  
Lavi: mais pourquoi?  
Allen: je sais pas . j'ai envie "  
Lavi: oh ^^" vient alors *lui tend les bras*  
Allen: . *va dans les bras de Lavi*  
Kanda: tch  
Allen: ta un problème toi?  
Kanda: ouai c'est toi!  
Allen: tu veux te battre?!  
Kanda: quand tu veux demi portion!  
Allen: grand cornichon! èoé  
Lavi: x_x" 'bon sang j'en peut plus'  
Allen: j'ai envie de jouer =.=  
Kanda:gamin u_u  
Allen: la ferme!  
Kanda: Mo-ya-shi #.#  
Allen: Bakandaaa! *saute sur Kanda et lui dire les cheveux XD*  
Kanda: haaa! lâche moi batard! *l'attrape et l'enlève de sa tête*  
Allen: tu m'énerve sale Bakanda!*essaye de lui mettre des coup de pied*  
Lavi: je vais mourir,ce sont des gamin tout les deux x_x' ( oh mon dieu Lavi est le plus sérieux ici sa fait peur! x'D)  
Kanda: j'ai envie de te balancer #_#  
Allen: ta même pas chiche la girafe!  
Kanda: ah ouai?! #o#  
Lavi:O.o non Yû ne fait pas-!  
Kanda: dégaaage! *lance Allen*  
Allen: uaah! *se cogne contre une table*a-aïe!..uuaah! ToT j'ai mal! Bakandaa!  
Lavi: Allen! *se précipite vers lui et le relève* tout va bien?  
Allen: ma tête me fait mal  
Kanda: ah ouai? pourtant y a rien dedans =.=  
Allen: t'est trop con!  
Kanda: pas plus que toi  
Lavi: c'est bon stop là! ==" vous êtes pire que le panda!  
Allen/Kanda: hm! ù.ù  
Allen: yaaah! *grimpe sur le dos de Lavi et tire les cheveux de Kanda*  
Kanda: haaa! sale moyashi! lâche sa!  
Lavi: haa! Allen arrête!  
Allen: grrr! *lâche les cheveux*  
Kanda: sale morveux #_#  
Lavi: -" 'non mais sérieusement,dans quelle galère je me suis retrouvé moi?!' je suis épuisé,vous pouvais pas vous arrêter tout les deux?  
Allen: mais c'est lui! il sert a rien! il devrais pas rester avec nous!  
Kanda: je me disait pareil! j'ai rien a faire avec vous bande de minus,je me tire *s'en va*  
Lavi: Yû attend,rooh ==  
Allen: ù_ù Bakanda!  
Kanda: Moyashi!  
Lavi: pitié arrêter deux minute x_x"  
Allen: veux des bonbons  
Lavi: ok =.= *lui ramène des bonbon*vient on va dans le salon  
Allen: d'accors ^^ *mange les bonbon et va au salon avec Lavi*  
Lavi: on va regarder la télé ok?  
Allen: ok^^ hnn o" *essaye de monter tout seul sur le canapé*  
Lavi: tu y arrive?  
Allen: huu! o-oui! "" waah! ouf! *arrive a monter et s'assoit*  
Lavi: ^^ *s'assoit aussi*  
Allen: . *monte sur les genoux de Lavi*  
Lavi: Allen?  
Allen: désolé,c'est pas ma faute "  
Lavi: ah oui c'est vrai ^^"  
Allen: sa te dérange? é.è  
Lavi: m-mais non! ^^" tu peut rester sur moi  
Allen: hu merci ^/^*s'allonge sur Lavi et mange ses bonbons en regardant la télé*  
Lavi: ^^ *regarde aussi la télé et fini par s'endormir avec Allen* ZZz...  
Allen: mh..zzzz...*devinez quoi devinez quoi! w""" i-il..suce son pouce  
Kanda: hm? *passe dans le salon* tch == sont moche!*s'en va*  
Allen: hm..zzzz..*bouge et se met sur le coté* zzz..  
plus tard,Lavi se réveille mais Allen dors toujours,il l'allonge et le couvre sur le canapé  
Lavi: et ben,Allen enfant c'est pas la joie  
Kanda: pourquoi tu t'en occupe alors?  
Lavi: oh Yû,ben tout simplement parce que c'est mon ami ^^  
Kanda: mouai =.=  
Lavi:tu peut pas comprendre,tu l'aime pas u_u  
Kanda: tch u_u"  
Lavi: xP je vais manger un morceau,tu viens avec moi?  
Kanda: hm,ouai  
Lavi: ^^ *va avec au réfectoire avec Kanda*  
peu après:  
Lavi: waah j'ai bien manger! w  
Kanda: pas la peine de gueule =="  
Lavi: désolé ^^"  
Kanda: tch ù.ù  
Bookman: Lavi! *pose une main sur l'épaule de Lavi*  
Lavi: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Kanda/Bookman: mais la ferme abruti!  
Lavi: hiii! "" désolé il ma faire peur ce crétin de panda! itai! *se prend une gifle par Bookman*  
Bookman: en route crétin immature! on a une mission!  
Lavi: oh quoi c'est vrai?  
Bookman: non c'est faux =="  
Lavi: t'est nul!  
Bookman: bien sur que c'est vrai baka!  
Lavi: oh ça va!  
Bookman: #_#  
Lavi: j-je me dépêche! ah Yû,fait attention a Allen sil te plaît! *part avec Bookman*  
Kanda: quoi?! mais! heuu! Oo kuso! pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?! *tend les bras vers le plafond*  
tous: Oo" *regarde Kanda*  
Kanda: ...? OO" q-quoi?! vous voulez ma photo?!  
Tous: ! *se barre en courant*  
Kanda: tch! minable! #.#"  
dans le salon:  
Allen: hm..*ouvre les yeux* ah! Lavi? *se redresse et pivote la tête dans tout les sens* bwaaah! il ma laissé tout seule TT"" *se lève et le cherche*  
Reever: oh Allen,quesque tu fait?  
Allen: Reever-san! vous avez pas vu Lavi?  
Reever: 'il est adorable comme sa' heu si,mais il est partit en mission  
Allen: oh je vois..*regarde les document que porte reever*  
Reever: un problème?  
Allen: ah heu non^^" jy vais *trottine xD*  
Reever: ? *continue son chemin*  
Allen courait de tout les coté car il chercher quelqu'un pour le porter,mais tout le monde était occupé sauf...Kanda!  
Allen: nèh Kanda  
Kanda:hm? #.# toi,quesque tu veux?  
Allen: ...è.é" prend moi dans tes bras! *tend les bras*  
Kanda: hein? *fait une gueule des plus horrible XD* et puis quoi encore?!  
Allen: n'aller! " *se met sur la pointe des pied*  
Kanda: j'ai dit non microbe!  
Allen: B..Bakandaaaaaaaaaa!  
Kanda: Moyashiii! *sort mugen*  
Allen: yaaaaaaah! *part en courant*  
Kanda: je vais te faire la peau! *langue de serpent XD*  
Allen: gyaaaaaa! aidez moiii! ToT" *cour aussi vite qu'il peut les bras en avant*  
Kanda: mouhahahaha! *essaye de le couper en deux voir plus XD*  
Allen: hiiiiiiiii! *dérape et se planque dans les chiotte*  
Kanda: hm? #.# il est où? *pivote la tête*  
Allen: ...+.+ hihi! attaque fatale de papier chiotte! *bombarde Kanda P.Q XD*  
Kanda: ah! *se protège avec mugen*  
Allen: yaaa o *se projette derrière les jambes de Kanda et le fait tombé* mouhaha! *fait de Kanda une momie en papier cul XD*  
Kanda: mmmh! *gigote dans tout les sens*  
Allen: haha! vive le papier cul! hihihi! x'D *montre Kanda du doigt et pleure de rire*  
Kanda: hmmm! #x# RAAAAAAAH! #O# *sort comme un monstre du papier cul qui vole partout*  
Allen: gyaaaaaaaaaaa! *s'enfuie*  
Kanda: Kisamaaaaaaaaaaaa! #O# *le poursuit*  
Allen se fofilla dans un placard  
Kanda: il est passé où encore cet enflure de Moyashi?! #_#  
Allen: banzaiiii! *a cheval sur un aspirateur allumé et manque d'écraser les pied de Kanda*  
Kanda: Moyashiiii! *le suis*  
Allen: hahaha xP *met deux doigt dans sa bouche et tire la langue a Kanda* blllbllbll  
Kanda: oh l'espèce de petit con! #_#  
Allen: uuah!*l'aspirateur se stop car la prise est pas très longue et Allen est projeté en avant* itaii!  
Kanda: je le tieeeen! #O# *l'attaque avec Mugen*  
Allen: yah! *se met a genoux et part mugen avec le manche de l'aspirateur xD*  
Kanda: qu-?! OO"  
Allen: héhé pas mal pour un gamin pas vrai?!  
Kanda: #_# tu veux te battre?!  
Allen: ouai! tu me fait pas peur grand daté!  
Kanda: en garde! #o#  
Allen: yaaah!  
Kanda: haaa!  
Allen et Kanda font un combat de sabre vs aspirateur XD  
Kanda: ha!*coupe le tuyau de l'aspirateur*  
Allen: oh non! OO"  
Kanda: c'est la fin! #O# *attaque Allen*  
Allen: buh! . *sert les poing devant sa bouche et..* OUIIIIIIINNNNN! *lâche un "ouin de la mort qui tue ! x'DDD*  
Kanda: argh! . ""*se bouche les oreilles*  
Allen: OUUIIIINN! OUIIIN! ToT  
Kanda: mais la ferme! #O#""""  
Allen: OUIIIIIN! bouhouuuuuuuu! *se jette par terre et agite les bras et les jambes* TToTT  
Kanda: mais la ferme je t'ai dit! arrête de gueuler!  
Allen: ouiiiin! ouiiin! TToTT  
Kanda: urusaiiii! hm?! ' mais on dirait qu'il pleure pour de vrai!'  
Allen: bouuuuuh! TT^TT  
Kanda: ...*se souvient des parole de Komui* ah! 'mais alors il est fatigué? la poisse! ' =x=""  
Allen: uuuuh TT^TT *se calme mais reste par terre les yeux fermer*  
Kanda; tch putain ==""""""""" *va finir par se transformer en flaque d'eau xD* p-p-pleure pas!  
. "*le prend dans ses bras*  
Allen: hu?*ouvre les yeux et regarde ceux de Kanda,avec une tête toute mignonne*  
Kanda: . "" o-on va faire dodo ok? t-tu est fatigué 'on dirait qu'il est totalement différent'  
Allen: hm..*se blottit contre Kanda et ferme les yeux*  
Kanda: #o#"""" 'haaaaa! mais quesqu'il fait ce moyashi?!'  
Allen: hm..zzzz..*...suce son pouce o"""* ( ouaah o""/Kanda: mais arrête de faire cette tronche =="/")  
Kanda: alala ==" *va le coucher dans son lit* (celui d'allen)  
Allen: hm..zzzz...*respire fort*  
Kanda: *le regarde*  
Allen: hm..me regarder pas..comme sa..cette main..hm..zzzz..*bouge un peu*  
Kanda: o.o! *se rappelle les parole de Lavi* ...tch..désolé Moyashi..*passe sa main dans ses cheveux et caresse son visage puis lui kiss la main gauche et s'en va*  
Allen: hm..Kanda..*referme doucement les yeux avec le visage un peu rouge*  
le soir:  
Lavi: ouuaah enfin rentré! je vais aller voir Allen!  
Bookman: reste ici #_#  
Lavi: non! en plus on a même pas trouvé d'innocence la bas! o et je m'inquiète pour bébé Allen! *part en courant*  
Bookman: ...? == 'son bébé? '  
Lavi: mon bébéééé où est tuuuu? w  
Kanda: mais pourquoi tu gueule? =="  
Lavi: oh salut Yû! où Allen?  
Kanda: il est-  
Lavi: tu lui a pas fait de mal hein?! dit moi que tu lui a rien fait! ToT  
Kanda: mais je lui ai rien fait bakaaaa! ( ou presque XD)  
Lavi: ^w^ il est où?  
Kanda: dans sa chambre,si il c'est pas lever depuis =.=  
Allen: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Lavi/Kanda: ?  
Allen:Laviiii! regarde regarde! je suis de nouveau moi! o yataaaa! *court tout nu xD*  
Kanda/Lavi:haaaaa! #/O/# (kanda) O/3/O ( lavi x'D)  
Allen: ta vu? ta vu?! =DDDD  
Lavi: ah oui j'ai vu O/33/O" (x'DDDD on a tout vu Allen ! x'DDD)  
Kanda: tch Baka ! ù/o/ù" *regarde ailleurs*  
Allen: ? Quesqu'il y a?  
Lavi: mais rien */*"  
Kanda: tch! ù.ù" tu te balade a poils au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !  
Allen: quoi?! O.o*baisse la tête* HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA! c'est ta faute Bakandaaaaaaaaa! *se tourne et part en courant xD*  
Kanda: Moyashii!ta de la chance d'être a poils sinon je te choppé et t'était mort! #/o/#"  
Lavi: Allen je t'aime */µ/*  
Kanda: et l'autre qui délire,bon j'en ai mare je me tire =/=" *se tire XD*


End file.
